Unofficial bodyguard
by unknown104
Summary: My take on how a romance between Kaname and Seiren could have played out. I tried to write this in way that doesn't outright go against cannon after all there was clearly a fair amount of trust placed in Seiren by Kaname. (If you read the manga and look closely) disclaimer- i do not own vampire knight or any of the charaters.


Publicly she was his unofficial bodyguard, spy and trusted informant. Another former human, a level C and of little importance in vampire society. It was these things that led to Seiren being easily dismissed or ignored. But it was those vary things that made her important, useful. As long as she didn't cause trouble nobles dismissed her presence. Not wishing to waste time on a common vampire.

Privately this remained much the same. She would fulfill any order Kaname gave her without question and report back. As any former human would do for their pure-blood master. Yet there were times when they deviated from this typical relationship. When they were alone she would at times speak her opinion, most often at his request but occasionally it would be of her own volition. Regardless he would listen and consider her words regardless of whether he agreed with them.

This was not the only way they broke the societal norm. Though it was not frowned upon, pure-bloods were under no oblation to give blood to those they turned. She remembered the first time he allowed her drink his blood after she had been turned. Both of them were children at time and yet he had acted in clam adult like manner. Pulling her into his arms and coaxing her into taking what she needed. She had known the consequences that came with him biting her before he had done so. She had known what would happen if she didn't drink his blood. But she also knew it was taboo to take from a pure-blood. He could have simply ordered her to drink but chose to take the time to convince her that it was okay.

By society's standard this should have been the first and last time. But it wasn't, not by far. The blood tablets gave her and the others everything they needed nutritionally but it was not what they truly craved. Not by far. Unlike the many nobles in the night class she didn't have family or even close friends to drink from. As such there were times when she wasn't at her best. Kaname as observant as he was would notice immediately. It was at those times that he would call her to his side

He would offer his wrist wordlessly, often times not even bothering to turn and face her. Instead he was content to simply idly move chess prices back and forth across the checked board in front of him. Seiren had long since moved passed questioning such offers. Now she accepted without a second thought or single word. It was an arrangement that was unorthodox to say the least. But it was the time when she came back to him from a mission injured that his reasoning became truly apparent.

She reported back stoic as always and bowed as was customary but before she even had the chance to speak he had sat down in fort of her. He pulled her close, lilting his head to the side so that she had easy access to his neck. It was in that moment that she for the first time in years she had frozen. She was confused as there had up until that point been only one other time he had allow her drink from neck. When she was a newly turned level D. He'd allowed it then. Allowed her take from him in such an intimate way, as it was the easiest place for a vampire to drink from. Aside from that they were at the time children. It hadn't meant anything then. It couldn't have. Unlike more recent occasions. They were older, teenagers. No longer innocent children.

In that moment of hesitation he confessed to her something that was and would continue to remain a secret. That he cared for her and couldn't stand to see her pain. From the tone of his voice it was obvious to her that there more it than that. That it ran deeper than simply caring about her welfare. He didn't and still hadn't said it but he didn't need to. As something things did not require words to be spoken in order for them to be understood. She had been by his side for years at that point and though he like most pure-bloods he hid his emotions well she could still read him. Not because he let her but because of her observant nature.

Such emotions were a guilty pleasure. A taboo. He, one of the last remaining pure-bloods was meant to marry another pure-blood or at the very least a noble vampire. It was what was expected of him. She a lowly common vampire was not worthy in the eyes of society. So it had become their unspoken agreement. That what happened behind closed doors, stayed behind closed doors.

In public she was placed in a position of trust. One that allowed for her to remain close to him the without question. So to say that Seiren toke pride in her work as Kaname Kuran's unofficial bodyguard, spy and informant was an understatement. She personally couldn't think of anyplace she would want to be more than right by his side.


End file.
